1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to extendable deck assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new extendable deck assembly for providing a retractable deck for owners of recreational vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of extendable deck assemblies is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,073 describes a system for providing a retractable deck for recreational vehicles. Another type of extendable deck assemblies is U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,518 having a decking system and decking assembly method for recreational vehicles.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that the offset in the track that permits the top surface of the second panel to be positioned coplanar to the top surface of the first panel even though the second panel is stored within the first panel. The cover panel or plate that pivots to cover a gap between the first and second panels when the second panel is fully extended includes a deck that provides additional living space.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a user with a deck system that can easily be adjusted to provide various sizes.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new extendable deck assembly that would provide camper owners with increased cleanliness, added living space, and ease of use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new extendable deck assembly that would provide added comfort to users when camping, without being pestered by small animals or insects on the ground.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a frame adapted for coupling to an underside of the trailer. A first panel assembly is slidably coupled to the frame. A second panel assembly is slidably coupled to the first panel assembly. The first panel assembly slides outwardly from the trailer in a first direction and the second panel assembly slides outwardly from the first panel assembly in a second direction orthogonal to the first direction whereby the first and second panel assemblies form a deck extending along a side of the trailer.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty, which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.